


We're Gonna Sing It Again & Again

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sad Ending, i just used some sad quotes, theatre references but you don't need to know musicals to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: The end arrives for four friends in a dark cellar in the ruins of their lives and their home.
Relationships: Leela & Narvin & Romana & Brax
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	We're Gonna Sing It Again & Again

It was a quiet scene, a group of four people. They were friends, or maybe they weren't. Maybe they were more, maybe they were less. It didn't matter anymore. They just were. 

Locked, barricaded in a dark cellar under the once-grand house of Heartshaven, they silently existed together. A queen, though not truly in title, but a queen nonetheless. A faerie of old, dressed in a prim suit that wasn't so prim anymore. A warrior whose spark had never faded, despite it all. And a man, maybe a lost boy, with everything and nothing to lose. 

This was the end. 

The War had weakened them. Foolishly, they had let down their guard in their private bubble, thinking themselves safe from the ravages of time or invasion. They had been wrong. The Cyber-Lords came, led by a nightmare in Gallifreyan skin. They weren't prepared. 

They had never stood a chance. 

And now they were hiding in this dim, shadowy corner. The last refuge they could turn to, and existence had become a ticking time bomb. Sounds of devastation leeched in through the floor, but there was no fight. The last remaining souls had already been ravaged and destroyed. Now was just the crashing and the burning, and the four people sitting silently below, waiting for their turns. 

The scene was a goodbye, all four of them knew it. Even the faerie, a proverbial deus ex machina, was resigned, his dark eyes more shadowed than ever. The queen remained ever regal, a beacon even in this dirty unlit corner, with the warrior at her side. The lost man stood turned away from the rest, struggling once more with his own mortality. 

There was a crate. It was barely visible in the darkness but it was most definitely there. And in the crate were several bottles of the wine of the man's homeland. How this had survived, he couldn't comprehend, but he pulled a bottle out anyway. 

"Raise a glass," he said, his voice worn and weak and tired. "To freedom." 

He popped the cork and took a small sip of the drink. He would not get drunk, he knew that. It was against his physiology. But the sentiment was there. He took a step, then another, ignoring the sounds of his home being desecrated above, and passed the bottle to the warrior. 

She drank deep, and then said: "To the one who sings in the dead of night -- I raise my cup to him." Her glittering expressive eyes were fixed on the lost man's. She did not look away as she passed the bottle to the queen. 

"Drink with me," the queen murmured. "To days gone by. Let the wine of..." she hesitated and turned her burning ice eyes on each of the other three in turn. "Let the wine of friendship never run dry," she finished, and took a swig. 

The fae looked at the bottle for a long time. "All of my life," he began, his voice a slow rumble, "I've searched the words of poets, saints, prophets, kings." He too, looked around at the others. "Here at the end, all I know is that I don't know a thing." 

The bottle came back to the lost one, only half empty. "To the world we dream about," he managed, past the growing lump in his throat. "And the one we live in now." The one they would live in for likely only a few minutes more. 

"We are asleep," said the warrior, taking the bottle once more. "Until we fall in love." Her gaze settled on the lost man again, and as the queen spoke again he longed to reach out to the warrior. She gave a nod, seeing the look in his eyes, and he grasped her hand as shots of destruction sounded above them. 

"Dying isn't so bad," said the queen, and her voice wavered. "When you go together." A sudden smile graced her lips and for a moment she looked as she once had, hopefully leading her people into a new dawn. 

The fae did not drink again, only chuckled mirthlessly. "We were angels once, don't you remember?" He dropped the bottle, which broke apart with a crash, and the cellar once more fell silent, the words each of them had just spoken echoing in their minds and hearts. 

The end came, and the four friends-more than friends-not friends faced it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Every piece of dialogue in this is a musical theatre reference. Some of them are paraphrased, but in order the references are from:  
> \- Hamilton  
> \- Hadestown  
> \- Les Miserables  
> \- Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812  
> \- Hadestown  
> \- Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812  
> \- Bonnie & Clyde  
> \- Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812 
> 
> (yes, Great Comet is referenced three times because it has a lot of very poignant lines.)


End file.
